Toad and The Gumball Machine of Doom
by Red Witch
Summary: Todd and the rest of the Brotherhood have an encounter with a gumball machine.


**Stuck in a gumball machine somewhere is the disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Here is another fic that has no sanity in it whatsoever. That's right, 100% full of mutant madness and mayhem! **

**Toad and the Gumball Machine of Doom**

It all started when the Brotherhood decided to hang out at the mall early one Monday morning. Since the majority of students were in school there were few teenagers to hassle them. They were wandering around and came across the food court. "Man look at that!" Todd pointed. "That's the biggest freaky gumball machine I ever saw!" 

It was a huge seven-foot tall gumball machine made up to look like a robot. Inside it's clear head were hundreds of gumballs. Its body was mostly clear as well with dozens of roller coaster like tracks inside. It had a happy smiling face painted on. "Hi, there!" It spoke using a tinny automatic voice. "Let's have some fun! These gumballs are number one!" 

"Hey Wanda you wanna gumball?" Todd asked as he fished out a quarter. 

"Uh…" Wanda looked at the monstrosity up and down. "No. I don't wanna know where those things come out." 

"It's that slot right there in his hand," Fred pointed. "Get one Toad. If she doesn't want one I'll take it." 

"Okie dokie," Todd nodded as he put in the quarter and pushed the button. "And now watch!" He pointed to the machine as the gumball went around and around in the slots. 

"Round and round it goes!" The machine twittered as Todd's eyeballs followed the bouncing gumball. "Where it stops nobody knows!"

"Oh man I hope whoever wrote these corny lines wasn't paid too much," Pietro groaned. 

"Here it comes!" Todd said happily. The machine dinged but nothing happened. "Hey, where'd my gumball go?" 

"I think it's stuck," Wanda said. 

"Hey I paid for that!" Todd whined as he shook the machine.

"With money you 'borrowed' from other people's pockets," Lance said. 

"Aw forget about it Toad," Pyro said. "It's just a dumb gumball."

"Yeah but it's the principle of the thing!" Fred said. "Come on Toad! Get the gumball!"

"Give it back!" Todd shook it some more then hopped to the top of the head. "Give me my gumball!" 

"Should we help him?" Lance asked.

Pietro thought for a second. Then spoke with the air of a bored Roman emperor. "No. This shall amuse us. Let him continue." 

"GIVE ME THE GUMBALL YOU FREAKY ROBOT!" Todd banged on the gumball machine's head. 

"Hi, hi, hi…" The machine kept repeating.

"Die! Die! Die!" Todd screamed as he banged on it. 

"Uh Wanda maybe we should do something before somebody calls security or something?" Lance asked nervously. 

"Don't worry," Pyro grinned. "They're a bit tied up at the moment."

"Do I even want to know what you did?" Lance sighed. "No I'd better not. I could always plead ignorance at my trial." 

"Give…Me…My…Gumball!" Todd shouted as he pounded on the head. 

"Ai…Ai…Ai…" The robot's recording was stuck. 

"Maybe I should…" Fred made a move to help him. 

Pietro stopped him. "No, it's time Toddy learned to do things on his own." 

"Okay there's more than one way to skin a robot," Todd hopped down and peered inside the hole where the gumball was supposed to come out. "I see it. So…" He used his tongue and snaked it inside the machine.

"Toad I've changed my mind," Fred waved. "I don't want it anymore."

"Eye fink eye've flot it…" Todd slurred as he worked his tongue. "Eye fink…My tongue is stuck!" 

"Okay now who did not see **that **coming?" Wanda groaned as she put her head in her hands as Todd wildly pounded on the robot.

"Gif me my tongue!" Todd shouted as best he could. "HELP!" 

"Wanda…" Pietro sighed.

"Yeah I know…" Wanda hexed the machine. Todd flew backwards, his tongue splattering slime all over the place. "Eww!" 

"Thanks babe," Todd sighed. He then realized that the gumball was on the tip of his tongue. "Hey got my gumball!" He swallowed it happily. 

Then the gumball robot started to rumble. "I think you might have hexed it too hard Wanda," Lance gulped. 

Suddenly the machine started to shoot out dozens of gumballs at a high velocity like a machine gun. "Yeow!" Todd dodged them. "Those things hurt!" 

"Incoming!" Pyro ducked. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" People screamed as they fell and slipped on the gumballs. Some gumballs ricocheted off the walls and knocked several people unconscious, including a security guard. Gumballs were breaking windows and lights and causing general chaos everywhere.

"See what you've done now Toad?" Wanda snapped.

"Me? You're the one who over hexed it!" Todd defended. Then he saw her eyes and cringed. "But then again that robot was defective anyway! Obviously shoddy workmanship." 

"Why is it everywhere we go people always end up screaming?" Pietro sighed. "And things get broken?" 

"Well at least we all got our gumballs," Fred scooped a whole bunch of them up and put them in his pocket. 

"Okay I think it's time we should leave now," Lance sighed. 

"Harmless dispenser of sugar coated candy treats or menace to society," Pyro quipped. "You be the judge." 


End file.
